


My One Shots and Drabbles

by FandomisOhana (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: Just some stories I am coming up with as they come to me. Just read it and tell me your opinions.





	My One Shots and Drabbles

01001010 01100001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110010 01100011 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101001 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100101 01110011 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101001 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110010 01100011 01111001 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101000 01110101 01110011 01101001 01100001 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100011 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110010 01100011 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01001010 01100001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01110101 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110011 01100011 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100001 00100000 01010011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101111 01101110 01100100 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110010 01100011 01111001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001010 01100001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110010 01100011 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01010100 01100001 01110011 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101011 01101001 01100100 00101101 01100001 01110100 00101101 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110010 01100011 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001010 01100001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101

Jane loved Darcy for much more than the pillows she had on her chest. While laying in the pillows she thought of all the things that she loved about Darcy. She loved how enthusiastic Darcy was for the things she loved. That she never cared if Jane canceled a date last minute in the name of science! She loved the bond Darcy and Jane seem to share. She loved that Darcy loved her Taser. She loved how kid-at-heart Darcy was. Jane would list more but the would take forever to write


End file.
